Until We Meet Again
by nadtto
Summary: The day before his leaving should be one of the best night. But something unexpected happen. Kazuma-Fumino. Take place after their wedding ceremony. Full of love and kiss :3


**Author Note's:**

**Hello everyone! Nice to meet you all!**

**This is my first fanfiction, tribute to Faster Than a Kiss manga by Tanaka Meca-sensei! All characters belong to her! **

**This story is about a gap time between their wedding ceremony and sensei visit on the last chapter of the manga. It's kind of short but I still have an idea for another chapter if this turned out good for you. I really love the series and feel glad about the ending. Yes, it is so predictable but just so sweet.**

**I'm sorry if my English is weird and a lot of grammatical incorrect. English is not my first language but I'm working on it. This is my first time to write a story for real so please get easy on me! Please enjoy it!**

* * *

Until We Meet Again

"I'm sorry, Sensei…" with sad face Fumino told him that. Kazuma stared her and smiled.

"Don't worry about that, Fumino-san! I'm fine with it!" the he patted her head.

"But….. but tonight is suppose our first wedding night! And you… you have to leave in tomorrow morning! And now, why the hell I get my period?!" she face became red and tears began to flow.

Kazuma brought her to his embrace "Yes, I know. I know we wait for this day to come after all. But, what can we do about it? It is a nature of your body. It's not your fault that your period came 3 days early. I will hurt you if we do it now. I don't want to hurt you, Fumino-san."

That is. They already become a legal married couple now after all. This morning they had they wedding ceremony. Tonight is supposed to be one of the best night of their life. Fumino felt so bad when she found out she had her period this afternoon. And the worst thing is Kazuma will leave to his new place on another town tomorrow in the morning. That was the condition from Kazuma's father for taken Fumino and Tappei back. Kazuma still don't know when he will come back.

Fumino hugged Kazuma back and sobbed. "I want to be bond with you! I want to give you all of me! I want to give you a parting gift because we are going to live apart for a while! Of course, I will wait you to come back. And.." Kazuma suddenly lifted her head and captured her lips. Fumino kissed Kazuma back. They have a long and gentle kiss.

They lips parted. Kazuma caressed her face and stared her in the eyes. "I know, Fumino. I do want to be bond with you, too. I want to give you all of me, too. And yes, I will leave soon but I promise you I definitely will come back to you." He wiped her tears with his thumb. "Maybe we couldn't do it tonight then let's wait again for a while. We take it slow and sweet about our relationship. Please, don't blame yourself anymore." He smiled. "Why don't we just sleep together and cuddle with each other for tonight? Let me feel your warmth and remember it."

"Of course! I do anything for you, Sensei!"

"Well, if you say so… First, I want you to call me Kazuma for tonight. I'm no longer your 'sensei'." He kissed her cheek.

"Ah, you are right… Ka… Kazuma…" Her face became red again.

"Ah! Your red face is so cute! Please don't show it to another guy in collage later!" Kazuma hug her again. "It's getting late, let's get sleep now." He hold her hand.

They entered their room together. Teppei is in Tomoyuki's place so only two of them in Kazuma's apartment. Fumino will live here again with Teppei even though without Kazuma. Kazuma's father didn't object it. Tomoyuki also fine about it as long as Fumino never forget to come his place with Teppei once in a while.

The futon already set. As soon as they put their head on pillow, Kazuma brought her to his embrace. Fumino remembered when Tomoyuki came back from France and told her (and Teppei) to live with him. Kazuma and Fumino also cuddling at that time.

"Do you remember, Fumino? When Tomoyuki came and took you and Teppei to his place…" Kazuma said while he caressed her hair.

"Hahaha! It's like you read my mind! I reminisce about that a minute ago. Of course I remember. That was the first time we held hand while we sleep. I won't forget it." She smiled so brightly.

Kazuma smiled her back and kissed her forehead. "Yes, you're right. I love you so much, Fumino. I definitely will make you happy."

"I love you, too, kk..Kazuma. I will, too." She replied and leaned to kiss his neck.

That kiss gave Kazuma chill. So dangerous. He placed his chin on her head. "Un. Let's go to sleep. You must very tired because of the ceremony. You will see me off tomorrow, will you?"

"I'm fine really. Yes, of course I will. Teppei and Tomo-kun, too." She thought she not that tired. But as she said it, she shut her eyes and lost her conscious. Kazuma's embrace was so comfortable for her.

* * *

The light of morning sun from curtain wakes Fumino up. She feels so warm. Kazuma's big hand place on to her back. She opened her eyes and saw Kazuma's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful and innocent. Fumino smile. People said being awake beside your loved one will give you happiness. It is true. She feel very happy right now. But when will she see Kazuma's sleeping face again? Not in short period of time that's for sure. She shook her head lightly. No, Kazuma will come back to her.

Slowly, Kazuma open his eyes. "Good morning, Kazuma." Said Fumino and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, Fumino. God, it feels so good the first thing you saw in the morning is your loved one." He kissed her lips lightly. "And it feels so bad when you saw the clock in your loved one's back, is telling you, you have to get up because it's almost 8."

Fumino's eye is growing wide. "Oh my God! Didn't you must on your airport train on 9 o'clock?" She rolled and got up . "Hurry, Sensei! Get ready and I will do something for your breakfast!"

Kazuma chuckled. Old habit hard to change, people said. He got up and walked to bathroom.

Fumino prepare the breakfast hurriedly. She is making a toast and a cup of coffee for Kazuma. Yes, she still couldn't cook an edible food and she won't risk to try it now. As Kazuma already dressed up at the same time she finished with preparing breakfast.

"I will get ready in 10 minutes! You may eat your breakfast first, Sensei."

" Ah, okay. I will wait for you then."

"No, I'm okay! It's already 08.20! You have to hurry!" Her voice faded away as she entered bathroom.

The bell rang. Kazuma got up and walked to entrance door. He opened the door and saw Teppei, Tomoyuki, and Ryuu stood.

"Good morning, Maa-kun! We're here to fetch you!" Teppei hugged him.

"Good morning, Teppei! Tomoyuki-san and Ryuu, too! Please come in. Fumino is getting ready now. Have you guys eat the breakfast?" he lifted Teppei.

"Thank you, but we are already eat the breakfast." Tomoyuki entered and removed his shoes.

"How's last night, Maa-kun? Does it good?" Ryuu teased him. So typical.

"Shut up! I'm not interest to share it with you!"

"Ah! You guys please don't talk about that in front of Teppei."

"Sorry, Tomoyuki-san."

They sat on cushion. Kazuma offered a cup of coffee or tea. But they declined. Then he eat his breakfast again.

The door opened and Fumino stood. She wore a cute light pink colored long lace sleeve dress with black stocking and matched pink handbag. Apparently, she wore a light make up and her wedding ring.

"Oh! I didn't hear you guys have arrived! Sorry, I'm late."

"Buncha! You look cute!" Teppei ran and hugged her.

"Well, thank you, Teppei! Have you eat your breakfast? Do you want some milk?"

"No, I'm fine. Tomo-kun already stuffed me with breakfast before we came! You have to eat yours!"

"Yeah you are right." She sat beside Kazuma and began eating her own toast.

Finally they finished their breakfast. "Then, let's go. Or else Sensei will be late! I will wash the dishes later." She place the dirty plates and glasses.

Kazuma lifted his cabin bag. Other his belongings already sent yesterday to his new place and today would arrive in the afternoon. Fumino locked the door. As she turned, Kazuma took her hand and held it. Fumino smiled. His hand warmed her body and her heart.

* * *

"Have a safe trip, Maa-kun! Here! I draw something for you! So you can always remember me and Buncha!" Teppei gave him a picture of the three of them smiling and holding hands. In that picture, between Kazuma and Fumino there's a heart shape drawing.

"Thank you so much, Teppei! I definitely will treasure it!" Kazuma hugged Teppei and patted his head. "Remember our promise, too! You will protect Fumino while I'm not around."

"Yes! I will! You can count on me!" He replied with his fist clutched.

"Good. Tomoyuki-san, please take care of Fumino. I'm sorry I have to go. But I will come back." Kazuma faced Tomoyuki.

"Without you telling me, I will of course. If you don't I will haunt you then chopped you into pieces." He smiled.

"Hahaha, you are right."

"Take care, Maa-kun! Don't get too attached with your new places. Don't flirt around with girls, too." Ryuu said with smirk on his face.

"I'm not you! Geez… but thanks anyway. Please take care of Teppei and Fumino. They will live in your next door again." Kazuma punched Ryuu's shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry about that, Maa-kun!" He winked.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice. "You should worry about yourself, Nii-san."

Shouma and Meg showed up. "Whoa! Shou-kun and Meg-chan!" Teppei chirped happily.

"It's unexpected you saw me off. Thank you for both of you. You, too. Take care in America. Get my regards to Meg's father."

"Well, mother and Miru said we should see you off because they can't. Then they hope will be fine. Father, too. He said you have to take care of yourself so you don't sink Ojiro family more than you have done."

Kazuma stunned for a while and smiled. He hugged Shouma and said "Thank you so much."

"Wha.. What are you doing? Let me go!" Shouma face blushed.

Kazuma release him. "Hahaha, such a good little brother."

"You have to be a good kid, Kazuma! Don't make Fumino sad because you didn't take care of youself!"

"Thank you, Meg! I won't! And please take care of Shouma too."

Kazuma turned around and searched Fumino. He reached her hand and held it. "You know what I promised to you, don't you? Please don't ever forget it. I will come back to you and make you happy. We can build our own family together when I'm back. I'm going to miss you. I love you so much, Fumino."

Fumino hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest to hide her tears. "Stupid! I will not ever forget your promise! I will make you happy, too! I will wait here and welcome you home when you are back! I love you so much, too! You have to take care about yourself! Don't forget to eat. Be a good teacher in your new school, too. I will miss you more!" She said it in her cries.

"I'm sorry I make you cry this time. I will contact you as much as I could. Do good with your studies. I know you can do it. College will be fun for you. I always pray for you." Kazuma wiped her tears and lowered his head to kiss her lips. Fumino pulled him closer and placed her hand on his hair and neck. The kiss was so much love and gentleness. As they parted, Kazuma placed his kiss once again on her forehead. The train is coming. They hugged a while for the last time. They smiled for each other and swore in their heart this is not a goodbye, just until meet again.

Yes, until meet again.

* * *

**That's it! What do you think? Please review and I welcome you^^ **


End file.
